


Young love

by XBylerandReddieX



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Asking Out, Bisexual, First Date, Gay, Hate, Junior year, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Teenagers, Texting, Young Love, byler, comming out, stranger things, text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBylerandReddieX/pseuds/XBylerandReddieX
Summary: Will coming out to Mike and Mike confessing his undying love to him (Over Text)





	Young love

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this but ok...

Will: hey Mike, U awake?  
Mike: I am now what’s up will\  
Will: Oh, no, nevermind then  
Mike: Will, tell me.  
Will: Now you use punctuation...  
Mike: TELL ME!  
Will: Ok, fine...  
Will: I’m gay.  
Mike: you are!  
Mike: I mean: you are?  
Will:...  
Mike:...  
Will: What are you net telling me Wheeler  
Will: Not*  
Mike: Um, I gotta go.  
Will: Mike, TELL ME NOW OR DIE.  
Mike: That took a dark turn  
Will: you have no idea  
Mike: This might take a while to write so, bear with me..  
Will: ok  
Mike: I like you.  
Will: Oh my god Mike, could you type any slower!? *Laughing emoji*  
Mike:...  
Will: Honestly Mike, I like you too and have for a while now, but then with that whole eleven thing... I mean it took you long enough, its JUNIOR YEAR Mike.  
Mike:...  
Will:...  
Mike: So what now?  
Will: I don’t know, In case you haven’t noticed I’ve never done this before.  
Mike: you wanna go to a movie, or dinner?  
Will: or the park oh or the library!  
Mike: The arcade?  
Will: Not typical, I like it wheely.  
Mike: so is that a yes?  
Will: yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like i needed to do a happy byler fic for u guys after the last one (where they both died).. I’m really sorry bout that btw ;)


End file.
